The subject of this invention is an apparatus for placement of angle plates in ventilation duct flanges.
The invention is known in the United States under the U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,944 as an apparatus for placement of angle plates in transverse duct flanges, comprising a base plate which supports the ventilation duct, a blocking device to block the duct into position, a feeding device to move the angle plate until it reaches the corner of blocked ventilation duct, a fastening device to mate the angle plate to the duct flange. The feeding device consists of a slider to feed the lowest angle plate from the supply hopper towards the ventilation duct. Angle plates fed from the supply hopper must be shaped in such a way as to move freely towards the ventilation duct.